


Reunited

by HolisticThiam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticThiam/pseuds/HolisticThiam
Summary: An alternative reunion between Dean and Castiel based on Nick's introduction in Season 14.





	Reunited

“He's awake. You can see him now.”

 

A wooden door opens cautiously, not wanting to disturb. Eyes peer into a deteriorated room garnered with boxes of miscellaneous objects and books organised on shelving units. All centering on a silhouette sitting on a desaturated cot bed. The arch of its back showing resignation.

 

The interrogation bright light contrasts with its gloomy attitude. It doesn't respond to the approaching individual, Castiel.

 

After traipsing through the room, Castiel stops in front of the cot. A sullen figure looks up at him with lost familiar green eyes, Dean Winchester. His dreary eyes saturate when seeing Cas. Even a light smile etches on his face. A few wounds remain on his face from his recent misadventures.

 

“It's good to see you, Cas.” He whispers surprised by the slight joy in his own voice.

 

“We're glad to have you back, Dean.” Castiel responds kindly.

 

It's a habit for them profound delight hidden by austere phrases of kindness.

 

Castiel notices that Dean is fiddling his fingers.

 

“Can you- Can you sit beside me?” Dean asks eyes on the ground. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. A soft blush crawls up his cheeks.

 

“Of course.”

 

Castiel sits down next to Dean making sure his trench coat isn't bothersome. There's a small space between them which Dean bridges by laying his head on Castiel's shoulder.

 

“I missed this. I missed you.” Dean whispers contently.

 

Castiel hums in agreement and they both sit peacefully sharing snippets of their lives in hushed voices.

 


End file.
